Afterimage (episode)
Ezri Dax has trouble adjusting with the rest of the crew; Garak inexplicably collapses. Summary Everyone is slowly adjusting to the new Dax pretty well, except for Worf who is totally avoiding Ezri. Thanks to Jadzia's memories, she can read him like a book, but she also knows that the thing he needs most at the moment is his vital space. The only Starfleet officer she feels totally confortable with is Benjamin Sisko. In a totally different area, Garak is having a hard time controlling his claustrophobia. This comes at a time he is more needed, and sollicited, than ever from Starfleet Intelligence. Since Ezri is an assistant counselor, she is the one most fit to help him. Unfortunately, Garak is very reluctant to open himself to a person he barely knows. Even if certain people, Quark and Bashir in particular, are more than happy to "have a second chance" with Dax, Worf doesn't make things easy for his former wife when he tells her that he doesn't want to have anything to do with her (anymore). On the bright side, Ezri is able to make some progress with Garak by helping him to regain some serenity after a particularly acute attack. Unfortunately, the tailor soon falls back into his very private habits and says harsh things to the still confused and fragile Trill. But Ezri is not the only one having trouble sorting her feelings out. Worf is also getting his part of confusion. The Klingon in him surfaces when he assaults the doctor and menaces Quark to keep them away from Dax. Nevertheless, Miles O'Brien is able to make him understand that Ezri has much of the answers he is searching for. Things unfolds for the better for Garak when Dax and him are finally able to uncover the cause behind his attacks. The war against the Dominion unfolded in such a way that Garak became the traitor he always claimed he wasn't and he found it difficult to swallow. He is finally able to rationalize the choice he made and live with it, even thanking Ezri for helping him to sort things out. In the end, even Worf comes to apologize and explains to Ezri that she doesn't have to take decisions against her will because of him. Ezri then decides to stay at Deep Space Nine as the resident counselor and she looks much happier in the final ceremony, held to celebrate her promotion to the rank of lieutenant. Memorable Quotes "Now wait a minute! You have no right to tell me who I can be friends with!" "If you dishonor Jadzia's memory, you will regret it. And that goes for you, too, Ferengi!" "What did I do?!" : - Bashir, Worf, and Quark "It's a strange sensation... dying. No matter how many times it happens to you, you never get used to it." : - Ezri "You're a therapist?" "Why does everyone sound so suprised when they hear that?" : - Quark and Ezri "Spare me your insipid psychobabble. I'm not some quivering neurotic who feels sorry for himself because his daddy wasn't nice. You couldn't begin to understand me!" : - Garak, responding to Ezri's help "I want someone to help me get back to work. And you, my dear, are not up to this task. I mean, look at you. You're pathetic -- a confused child trying to live up to a legacy left by her predecessors. You're not worthy of the name "Dax." I knew Jadzia. She was vital, alive. She owned herself, and you... you don't even know who you are. How dare you presume to help me? You can't even help yourself. Now, get out of here before I say something unkind." : - Garak, responding to Ezri's help "You are not Jadzia. Jadzia died and went to Sto-Vo-Kor. I do not know you, nor do I wish to know you." : - Worf "She is cute." "She's also about three hundred years too old for you." : - Jake and Ben about Ezri. Background Information * This is the last episode of the series to be directed by Les Landau. *Garak was first revealed to suffer from claustrophobia in the fifth season episode "By Inferno's Light". Links and References Main Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax * Michael Dorn as Worf * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Guest Stars * Andrew J. Robinson as Garak Co-Star * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References antibiotic; Bajor; Bajoran shrine; bat'leth; bloodwine; Bolians; Cardassia; Cardassians; claustrophobia; coffee; counselor; Crockett, Davy; Dax, Emony; Dax, Jadzia; Dax, Tobin; Dax, Torias; ''Destiny'', USS; Dominion; Dominion War; Fanalian toddy; holosuite; I'danian spice pudding; inertial dampers; Infirmary; Kalandra sector; kilm steak; latinum; Obsidian Order; Quark's Place; Raymer; Santa Anna; Seventh Fleet; space sickness; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; Starfleet Medical; Sto-vo-kor; symbiont; Symbiosis Commission; Tain, Enabran; Talpet; tongo; Travis, William B.; Trill; Trills; Tympanic Tickle; Vulcans. Category:DS9 episodes de:Nachempfindung es:Afterimage nl:Afterimage